yoshiaddictfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshi's island times
Welcome to the yoshi's island times. Add your newsstories here. Add new ones below this, but above old post. Goomboss defeated by Rainbow Yoshi Yesterday,at exactly 3 p.m, a fight broke out near to the Yoshi Cookie Inn between Rainbow Yoshi, and Goomboss. The fight was stopped shortly after the Yoshi police chief arrived. "I was just inside watching t.v. as usual, and then I heard a bunch of yelling from downstairs..." a local Yoshi resident says. " I had a bone to pick with that Yoshi" Goomboss replies to the police. "It was self- defence... what was I to do?" Rainbow Yoshi said. More on this story as it unfolds. Fossils Confirm an Evolutionary Link Between Koopas and Yoshies After a week of extensive research and testing, scientist from YIT have confrim that the fossils show the koopas evolved from yoshies. Guess this means that Bowser needs to say he's sorry for missing his Cousin Yoshi's family reunion parties. Fossils Discoved on a Nearby Island Fossil were discovered today that show a animal that looks like a yoshi with a koopa's beak, larger shell, and shorter crest. Could this mean that koopas evolved from yoshies? More on this story as it developes. Goomboss defeated by Rainbow Yoshi Yesterday,at exactly 3 p.m, a fight broke out near to the Yoshi Cookie Inn between Rainbow Yoshi, and Goomboss. The fight was stopped shortly after the Yoshi police chief arrived. "I was just inside watching t.v. as usual, and then I heard a bunch of yelling from downstairs..." a local Yoshi resident says. " I had a bone to pick with that Yoshi" Goomboss replies to the police. "It was self- defence... what was I to do?" Rainbow Yoshi said. More on this story as it unfolds. Traveling yoshi salesmen comes to yoshi's island A yoshi who proclaims himself to be a traveling salesmen has been seen trying to sale blimp fruits to the local residents. He got a huge fortune after going to fat yoshi's house. He says he will come again soon. Fat yoshi gets medal of honor After saving the local court house, fat yoshi was awarded a medal of honor. Unfortunately, after he was awarded it he ate it. When asked why he ate it, he said, "I thought it was food." He is now celebrating at the newly remaded golden corral. Crazy Court Session Due to a eating disater, Fat Yoshi was in court today because the restaurant owner sued him. As the court session went on, goombas started falling from the sky, apperently sent by King Goomba. As everyone was panicing, fat yoshi started to eat the goomba. After a short time, he had eaten all the goombas in the court house. He was declared a hero and the charges were dropped. King Goomba plans to send more Goombas to Yoshi's Island King Goomba was planing on sending more Goombas.King Goomba said to our team 'Well there were only two Goombas on the Island and they were killed.''I plan to send them by rain.' he said.Earlier it rained goombas and we had a word with one 'WEEE!' he said. '' Fat Guy goes to Battle the King Koopa Fat Guy was doing what he was doing.Then Bowser came and yelled "WHY ARE YOU EATING EVERYTHING!!'.Fat Guy got angry and he did his super fart on him.Bowser said 'MY NOSE I THINK IT IS HAS BLOOD ON IT BECAUSE OF THE SMELL!!".Bowser later ate to defeat him but it didn't turn out so well. Eating Desaster Today local citizen Fat Yoshi went to goldern coral. When told it was all you could eat, he ended up eating the whole restaurant. When interveiwed later, he said, "I still didn't get all I could eat!" He is now in yoshi island hospital to get the building pieces out of him. The owner of the restaurant is planing on sueing. Rainbow Yoshi vs. Bowser Local citizen Rainbow Yoshi run into Bowser at the Yoshi Cookie Mall. When asked why he at the Yoshi Cookie Mall, Bowser replied, "I wanted a plush yoshi." They then started to fight because Bowser heard how powerful Rainrow Yoshi was and wanted to see for himself. Bowser was KO'ed in one hit, although he did get his plush yoshi. Crazy Christmass Day One day yoshi got a letter to give to Santa. Meanwhile something was hypnotizeing santa. Then DK came and stoped him .Santa then went to Yoshi's Island where yoshi was seen haveing fun in snow. Later, all yoshies got presents.Bob The Blargg was sad from not getting a present, then yoshi gave him one and they became happy.